


Tears of the Heart

by Stormwriter



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, it's technically platonic lamp but it's very Patton-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwriter/pseuds/Stormwriter
Summary: Patton cries a lot.





	Tears of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Patton cries rather frequently simply because he's the personification of emotions, and I wanted to experiment with a new writing style: this is the result.

Patton cries a lot. 

 

He cries when he’s stuck in the past, wishing the good memories could happen again but knowing they won’t. 

He cries when his family argues with each other because no matter what side he takes someone is going to get hurt and he’s going to feel even worse. 

He cries when he can’t find the exact words for what he’s feeling, only that’s it’s wrong and bad and he needs to stop.

He cries when Virgil isolates himself, locking himself up in his room and shutting the others out, and Patton can’t convince him to come out. 

He cries when he sees all the signs that Roman is working himself until he burns out again, and he still doesn’t know how to get him to stop. 

He cries when he overhears sobbing from Logan’s room, knowing Logan will deny everything once he exits his room despite his red-rimmed eyes and occasional sniffle. 

He cries when everyone’s hurting and in pain and he can’t do anything to console any of them. 

 

He cries because everything hurts and it’s all wrong and he just doesn’t know what to do. 

 

 

He cries when he’s happy too.

 

He cries when Virgil shows him a cute cat video. 

He cries the first time Virgil reaches out to him on a Bad Day, letting Patton hold him and reassure him everyone’s safe. 

He cries when Roman makes an hypoallergenic cat for him in the mindscape. 

He cries when Logan voluntarily enters his room to check up on him when Patton can’t find the strength to leave his room on his own. 

He cries when Virgil surprises him with an unprompted hug. 

He cries when Logan falls asleep against his shoulder, a rare, wide, content smile on the sleeping side’s lips. 

He cries when Roman lets him be the first one to see his latest creation. 

He cries when Logan beats him to the kitchen one morning and makes a surprise breakfast for him. 

He cries when there’s peace, when everyone’s gathered on the couch, cuddling together, when his family’s all together and he feels content. 

He cries when everything feels warm and safe and nothing hurts, when his heart is full of love and joy, when he feels like sunshine and rainbows.

 

Because it means, at least for those moments, everything’s going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Sander Sides Blog @cinnamonrollpatton
> 
> Tell me what you think: comments are appreciated!


End file.
